50 Ways To Say This
by Besieged Infection
Summary: Fifty themes, fifty days. A series of drabbles revolving around Kingdom Hearts. First up: "Smile."
1. Smile

**Theme One: Smile**

**A story by Besieged Infection**

**Standard Disclaimer Applies**

Smiles did not come to Nobodies easily- not realistic ones. Not believable ones. When they did smile it was done for themselves; for personal gain. It was easy to fit into other worlds when they smiled, oddly enough, and it was an almost required skill in their line of work. However, the only ones capable of a believable smile were assigned to recon. Those not assigned to recon did not both with such skills.

Zexion didn't ever have recon, Demyx noted. Thus the Nobody didn't know how to smile. Upon realizing this, Demyx thought number VI to be slightly pitiful. But, then again, the top six members of the Organization rarely smiles, with the exception of Xigar's smirks and Xaldin's sneers. Then again, smirks and sneers weren't really smiling, were they? As it was, Demyx got curious.

The smaller Nobody should remember how to smile better than the rest of the Organization members. He was a child when he was turned, after all. Memories should be vivid; filled with joy.

But Zexion only showed sarcasm, if that, and this made Demyx wish he would smile- if only for a second, he wanted Zexion to remember joy. Happiness. Maybe then he could understand what Axel had been talking about- that the sight of Roxas smiling at him made him feel as if he had a heart. It was probably selfish, thinking like that, but Demyx wanted to know that, too. That feeling of having a heart. It must have been amazing.

Was it selfish to want someone to smile for you and only you? It must have felt amazing.

As it was, Zexion did not smile. Or, at least, he didn't around Demyx. But, of, how Demyx wanted to see him smile.

The blonde, after coming to this realization, would lay in bed after missions trying to imagine what it would be like- Zexion's smiling face.

He imagined they were walking down the halls of the Castle That Never Was, talking. Then, Demyx would tell a joke that Zexion would get. The blonde would continue talking for a second before the sound of laughter reached his ears, and he would turn to see Zexion chuckling lightly, fist elegantly brought up to his mouth to barely cover the large smile tugging at his lips. But then Demyx would note that a big grin wouldn't really suit Zexion and the scenario would vanish back into the depths of his mind.

The thought wouldn't go away, though. How would he get Zexion to smile? A joke wouldn't work; that was for sure. He wouldn't risk tickling the Nobody, either, and there was no proof that Zexion would one day smile on his own, which brought another question to light; what would the smile be like?

It was given that it wouldn't be a big grin that would split the Nobody's face in two. Most likely, it wouldn't be toothy, either. Maybe it would be a smirk, or a lopsided grin. It was more likely, then, to be the former than the latter.

Maybe he grimaced.

Heaving a sigh, Demyx got out of bed, making his way through the castle halls in an attempt to properly think; to clear his head. The air was stifling and stale, but he didn't mind. He'd be outside, soon, and the only thing he needed was the walk. It wasn't as if anyone would disturb him at that time of night, nearly midnight, so Demyx allowed the silence to sink into him as if he were a sponge. A minute later, though, he heard a series of noises from one of the rooms. Curious, he looked up, meeting a brass plate boldly proclaiming "VI" on a plain blue door.

The was odd. Zexion was supposed to be at Castle Oblivion with Marluxia and the others.

Reaching up to the door, Demyx knocked twice. "Come in," a muffled voice announced moments later from behind the wood. Doing just that, Demyx opened the door, crossing the room in quick strides before dropping himself upon Zexion's bed. "Do you require anything, Number IX?" the Nobody inquired, picking a few fallen books from the floor- probably the noise he heard.

"Aren't you supposed to be at Castle Oblivion?" the blonde mused, resting his eyes on the ceiling.

"I have to get some research materials," the Nobody explained, shifting a stack of books before he began, once again, to sort specific titles into a pile. Silence.

"Aren't you curious?" Demyx asked after a bit.

"Of what?"

"Why I'm here."

"You imply that I care, number IX, as to what you do in your free time," the Nobody drawled, catching the blond off guard. His voice held no trace of emotion; not even his usual hint of sarcasm. "This is a misconception on your part, as I do not."

"You're really good at making people feel pathetic."

"You don't have a heart."

"That doesn't mean I can't feel," Demyx snapped. "He was sitting up, then, fixing Zexion with an even stare. His facade didn't usually drop so fast, but it didn't matter around the other Organization members, anyway. Silence followed the break in character before Zexion spoke, turning to look him in the eye.

"You say that, but then you look at me with the cold, unfeeling eyes of a Nobody. Are you trying to be convincing, number IX? If you are, you're doing a very good job of it," the Nobody drawled, that familiar sarcasm dripping from his words.

"Demyx."

"What was that?"

"My _name_ is _Demyx_, not 'number IX.'" Silence. Zexion turned back to his books, putting aside the occasional hardback before pulling another pile from one of the copious shelves lining the walls of his room. Minutes passed, and they weren't particularly fast or slow. After six minutes, he spoke. "Would you smile for me?" His voice was flat, but he allowed a small bit of hope to leak into the words.

"And why would I do that?"

"I want to know what it would look like."

Then, to his surprise, Zexion pause in his sorting before his head spun around and he _grimaced_.

He really should have seen that coming.

Turning back to his books, the shorter Nobody resumed his sorting. "There- I smiled."

Demyx honestly didn't know whether to get angry or to laugh. "You've never smiled, have you?" Silence met this inquiry. "Not even as a Somebody?"

"My Somebody wasn't particularly emotional; no."

"Then why do you want your heart back?" Demyx already knew the answer to his question, though.

"So I may study it better." Nine minutes passed.

Jumping up from the bed, Demyx made his way to where Zexion was seated. With grim determination, he took Zexion's wrists into his hands, drawing the smaller Nobody's eyes to his. He paused there for a second, staring deep into those sharp blue eyes. Hesitantly, he whispered, "Would you smile for me?"

And he did.

Demyx didn't know what feeling really _felt_ like, but that sure seemed like it.

**End Notes: This is theme one of fifty. Next up is "Squeeze."**

**Rules for the challenge:**

**1. All stories must be K rated.  
2. All stories must be 100 words minimum.  
3. Must finish challenge by end of school year (one post per day.)**

**Love,**

**Besieged Infection**


	2. Squeeze

**Theme Two: Squeeze**

**A story by Besieged Infection**

**Standard Disclaimer Applies**

Halloween Town was not something Axel would have wanted to get used to. As a Nobody he was not capable of experiencing fear, but there was still that sinking inclination that his Somebody would have been jumping at every shadow, considering Axel himself would jump on sheer _reflex_. Lea was never the bravest of boys (though he was easily one of the most impulsive,) and memories of fear, apprehension, and paranoia were constantly attacking his mind as if he _wanted_ to be scared.

Of course, in a way, he actually _did_.

The memories made Axel jumpy, so he avoided group missions to Halloween Town whenever possible. He could not face the other members should he made a mistake that, were he alone, he could simply cover up and no one would be the wiser. In a group he'd be exposed. He was the Organization's assassin, and the Organization had no use for a jumpy messenger of death, he thought.

Sometimes he couldn't avoid group missions. When that occurred he would recommend they split up to find the target faster. He knew that if he simply made sure no one saw him in such a state no peril would befall him. He was a higher Nobody, after all. Almost nothing could defeat him, as he was one of the most powerful beings in the universe- not that Nobodies actually _have_ beings.

After a bit, Axel grew confident that no one would find out about his problem.

Until, of course, he was assigned to a mission with _Roxas_.

With Roxas there was no hiding. For one, they were friends. The redhead should be _looking_ for excuses to spend time with the shorter Nobody. On top of this, Roxas was too weak to leave in Halloween Town all on his own. Not to mention, of course, that they were on a recon mission, and Roxas had yet to learn the complexities of blending it (though it wouldn't take much considering they were in Halloween Town.) All in all, there was no way Axel could worm his way out of that one.

During battle he was okay, he found. His hyper-awareness (paranoia) helped him catch attacks from heartless that would have usually connected. However, outside of a fight he was a complete _mess_. Between jumping at every sound and turning every two seconds to check the road behind them Roxas had long since picked up on his nerves. It was worse that day than ever, really. It was as if the fact that Roxas was beside him made him feel fear, rather than simply remember it. On more than one occasion Axel 'felt' as if his stomach had leaped into his throat, and it would take several minutes to calm down enough to properly survey the road ahead of them. Then, of course, at the slightest noise his stomach would jump again and he'd repeat the whole process once more. Calm down, function properly for three seconds, then freak out for five minutes before moving back to square one. Then, after a particularly difficult session of calming down, Axel sighed.

Turning his attention to his partner, Roxas sat on a well-placed dog house. "You're scared, aren't you?"

"Nobodies don't get 'scared,' Roxas," Axel insisted, eyes flicking nervously from Roxas to the dog house. "You might want to get off of there- what if a ghost pops out?" This earned him a blank look. "What?"

"What's a 'ghost?'" the blonde inquired, sincere.

Axel blinked, almost in shock. "It's a spirit without a body."

"Can it hurt us?"

"Well, no, but-"

"Then why is it scary?" Silence. "Do you want to sit with me?"

Somehow, despite Axel's argument that a ghost might pop out, Roxas managed to convince him that taking a break wouldn't hurt anyone. And so Axel took some time trying to calm himself- not that it was working well. After all, he was sitting on what could be, for all _he_ knew, a _grave_. Nothing calming about _that_… except for the sitting part.

"Are you sure this won't collapse under up?" Axel whined, looking nervously at the roof beneath them. Silence. "Roxas?" Looking up at the boy, he found that his eyes were elsewhere, trained on something in a fashion not unlike shock. Eyes wide, mouth slightly agape, and a faraway look were what met Axel.

Following the boy's gaze, the redhead 'felt' himself go stiff, and there was something cold on his hand that he didn't quite register. All that really hit home in his mind was the fact that a _ghost_, not twenty feet from him, was _sniffing a bone_. The ghost, a dog, was gone before long, and Axel found himself… calm. That's when the cold thing on his hand really registered. Glancing idly down, he was shocked to find Roxas' hand on his, giving it a gentle squeeze as his gaze still rest where the ghost-dog had been.

"Are you okay?" Axel asked, flipping his hand around to grasp the smaller Nobody's hand in his.

"Yeah," Roxas mused, voice even despite how his face reflected pure _terror_. Before long they were up and walking again, but their hands stayed together. Every once in a while, at the slightest noise, Roxas would give his hand a squeeze and the two would feel just a bit better. The fear didn't completely go away, but they found it to be manageable with simply a familiar hand and a well-placed squeeze.

**Next Up: Aid**

**End Notes: There's part two of fifty. Hope you guys liked it. Tomorrow it my birthday, btw. I'll be seventeen.**

**Love,**

**Besieged Infection**


	3. Aid

**Theme Three: Aid**

**A drabble by Besieged Infection**

**Standard Disclaimer Applies**

In the beginning, Sora thought Riku would show up at any second. Then they would travel side-by-side, find Kairi, and everything would be right again. He didn't expect that Riku would choose the darkness over him, or that Kairi would go home first. He didn't expect that 'any second' would be two years. He expected Riku to aid him in battle, and Kairi to cheer them on from the sidelines.

It was hard without Kairi, but impossible without Riku. Riku, his constant since the cradle, was gone, and someone who isn't there can't aid you.

But Sora wanted him to.

**Next: Experience**

**End Notes: Happy birthday to me. I'm 17, today.**

**Love,**

**Besieged Infection**


	4. Experience

**Theme Four: Experience**

**A story by Besieged Infection**

**Standard Disclaimer Applies**

Our first mission was to Disney Castle- a simple recon mission to assess my abilities. I didn't know what to look for, so I looked for everything. Thought about what it meant; what purpose it served. I noticed a lot for my first mission, I guess, but Zexion kept pointing things out that I had just skimmed over. At the end, he made a summary of everything we'd seen, laying out the lifestyles of the people who lived there.

"I'll _never_ be _that_ smart," I groaned, looking towards the sky as I stretched my arms high above my body. "Maybe I wouldn't be a good addition to the Organization." It was a hint. This really wasn't my kind of thing.

"The question is not that of intelligence, number IX," Zexion- or should I call him "number VI?"- drawled. "The question is of experience, which you do not have."

"I doubt I'll _ever_ be as good as _you_," I hinted, again. Frankly, I wanted no part in this "Organization" business. My Somebody, Myde, never did like grunt work. Leave these things to Zexion- or "number VI."

"You, you won't," The smaller Nobody deadpanned. He knew what I was doing, no doubt. I could tell from the look in his eye- as if he were remembering annoyance. "However, you already show promise as a recon specialist, and if that fails we could always use another test subject." I could feel myself gulp. The Organization had _test subjects_?

"Are there any other positions available?" I inquired, recalling the many awkward silences I'd participated in as a Somebody. Just as I though, one followed. Eventually, the silence was broken.

"There are only two positions available, number IX, and if you cannot fill either of them…" He trailed off ominously, pausing for a few perilous seconds. "There is a possibility that you may be demoted into a dusk." Well _that_ didn't sound pleasant. He summoned a portal.

"Well, how about that experience?" I joked. In the end, I really didn't have a choice.

At least "experience" didn't sound _too_ bad.

**Next: Money**

**End Notes: Happy birthday to my big sister. She turns 35 today, it think.**

**Love,**

**Besieged Infection**


	5. Munny

**Theme Five: Munny**

**A story by Besieged Infection**

**Standard Disclaimer Applies**

Munny had never been a problem for Axel. As he did the harder jobs in the Organization it was a given that he has a higher salary than most of his fellow Nobodies. At first he wondered why this was, but then he'd give it a moment of thought and find the blame lay on many things.

For one, he and Saïx joined the Organization at the same time. However, Axel was placed in VIII, and thus received the 'icky' jobs that no one else wanted. It was quite a while before Demyx joined, but as the Nobody excelled in recon and little else Axel was _still_ stuck with the 'icky' jobs. Even after Luxord, Marluxia, and Larxene joined he got the 'icky' jobs. It just became the thing to do, passing the missions no one wanted off to the redhead. Sometimes others would give him items or Munny for taking on their responsibilities. At first he found it convenient, accepting every job that came his way. Axel had no problem with this, and after a while it became habit to accept every little mission available.

But then the missions started getting personal, and Axel came to the conclusion that even useful habits could cause trouble, and once things got personal Munny didn't matter any more.

**End Notes: Day five. Forty-five to go.**

**-Besieged Infection**


	6. Easy

**Theme Six: Easy**

**A drabble by Besieged Infection**

**Standard Disclaimer Applies**

There are choices in life; that's a given. One is presented with said choices every day, both miniscule and important. Some choices are right, some are hard, and some are easy.

Riku was know for making the easy choice- the choice to follow Darkness, to _stay_ a pet of Maleficent, while simultaneously setting himself further away from his goal.

_Save Kairi._

After a while, the easy choices dwindled and Riku was left with nothing but the knowledge that he had caused his own downfall. All he had was two choices.

_Help Sora or not?_

Did he really have a choice?

**End Notes: Hope you liked it.**

**-Besieged Infection**


	7. Hands

**Theme Seven: Hands**

**A story by Besieged Infection**

**Standard Disclaimer Applies**

The page was smooth beneath his fingers, the book heavy in his hands, and the unmistakable scent of old books perfumed the thick, dusty, _stale_ air. Zexion, unfazed by the stuffy atmosphere of the library, read on. He would usually open a window to air out the room, but that day it was raining, and humidity wasn't good for books.

With a sigh, the Nobody placed his book back upon its shelf. "You can come out, number IX," he drawled, scanning the next row of texts. A blur of black vaulted itself from atop the bookcase, landing gracefully beside the schemer. "What do you want?" he inquired, not really caring why the dirty-blond was there. He continued scanning the titles, fingers trailing along spines worn with age. Only when number IX's hands took his from the line of books did the Nobody bother looking at him. After a few seconds, he asked, "What are you doing?"

"Why are your hands so _soft_?" the blond gasped, running one calloused finger along a crease in Zexion's palm. "It's not fair."

"It's to be expected- I _am_ a research and illusion specialist." This sort of thing should have been obvious, and it was silly that Zexion had to explain it, really. "_You_ are a field agent, and your weapon is a Sitar." Demyx's grasp on his hands tightened.

"I know that, but-"

"It's common sense that your hands are calloused."

"- it's still not _fair_."

Silence passed between the two before Demyx let go of the smaller Nobody's hands, allowing him to browse the shelves once more. The air was thick, weighting heavily in their lungs as Zexion perused the shelves rather than cracking open a window. But humidity wasn't good for books, so he didn't. Demyx, instead of leaving, traversed over to one corner before summoning his Sitar and beginning to play, staring down at the carpet rather than the strings beneath his fingers. Despite his surroundings, he thought of the second set of words Zexion had spoke to him.

_What do you want?_

How would he know? He was a Nobody. In a way, he wanted a heart. In another way, he wanted to play Sitar. In yet another, he wanted soft hands. However, without feelings he couldn't properly direct the final desire. Did he want his hands to be soft? Did he want to work more with research?

Or did he want to hold Zexion's hand in his, reveling how smooth the skin was beneath his calloused finger?

He really didn't know.

Meanwhile, Zexion slipped a finger between two books, tugging one into his grasp. He perused the index before he began to turn to a certain page when- he flinched. With a blink he turned an eye on his finger. There, a small drop of blood winked at him as it squeezed out form beneath his skin. Demyx came over, then, taking his hand once more into his before observing the cut.

Only when the air was stuffy, when he couldn't think, did Zexion allow himself to yearn for calloused hands. Whether that was so he didn't get paper cut from his books or simply to feel rough fingers on his palm, distracting him from the pain, Zexion didn't know.

**End Notes: Review?**

**-Besieged Infection**


	8. Tears

**Theme Eight: Tears**

**A drabble by Besieged Infection**

**Standard Disclaimer Applies**

Why did people cry? Axel didn't know. Somebodies didn't like being sad, right? So why did they cry? Didn't crying make people sad? Or was it the other way around? He really didn't know. If it didn't make them feel worse, then did it make them feel better? What about tears made them feel better, then? Axel didn't understand crying, not a bit, until Roxas left.

Things didn't add up. If Roxas thought that no one would miss him then what about that envelope?

That night, in his room, staring out at Kingdom Hearts, Axel remembered what tears were for.

**End Notes: Reviews are nice.**

**-Besieged Infection**


	9. Lights

**Theme Nine: Lights**

**A drabble by Besieged Infection**

**Standard Disclaimer Applies**

The neon lights in The World That Never Was seemed to be on almost every second of every day, and they were the only source of illumination apart from the now broken Kingdom Hearts. Even the windows were dark in the buildings lining every side of them.

Sora often wondered where the people were in the world on his heartless extermination rounds. When he voiced this to Riku the boy simply stated that every world was different, as were the people. Maybe people there didn't need to see.

But where were the people?

With no people why were there lights?

---  
**End Notes: Review?**

**-Besieged Infection**


	10. Confess

**Theme Ten: Confess**

**A drabble by Besieged Infection**

**Standard Disclaimer Applies**

On a world called 'Earth' there were many religions- each worthy of study, Zexion found. Some were simply different forms of worshipping the same God, and others didn't even _have_ Gods. Religions ranged from lax to strict; open to others to restrained to one race; dedicated to keeping modern or staying in one play.

Buddhism, Mormonism, Christianity, Hinduism- the list went on. However, there was one particular strain that Zexion took an interest in; Catholicism. More importantly, the 'confessionals' they said could 'cleanse' one of sin.

One day he told Demyx.

Looking at Zexion, Demyx wondered what VI would confess.

**End Notes: Reviews are nice.**

**-Besieged Infection**


	11. Trick

**Theme Eleven: Trick**

**A drabble by Besieged Infection**

**Standard Disclaimer Applies**

It had to be a trick, those feelings, that emotion building in his chest whenever he saw Roxas; every time the blonde smiled or looked at him. The connection between them was real; it couldn't be. It wasn't possible. They were Nobodies, after all. No hearts to connect or feel with.

It had to be a trick, their friendship. It had to be fake. After all; you can't care about someone without a heart. Such things weren't possible. Feeling, connection, friendship, companionship… just impossible.

What he felt for Roxas was a trick.

It had to be a trick- Axel knew.

**End Notes: Review?**

**-Besieged Infection**


	12. Out

**Theme Twelve: Out**

**A drabble by Besieged Infection**

**Standard Disclaimer Applies**

Taking that first step was easy. The path of Darkness was a path of ease, promising power and allies that would grow in strength and number with every step. He took this path with the knowledge that the path of Light was one of struggle- a struggle he saw as pointless and unending. He'd thought that Sora was foolish for not taking the same path he had until the Darkness began to overtake him in every way. First in mind, then in body and soul before it consumed him bit by bit.

After spending time in Darkness Riku wanted out.

**End Notes: Did you like it? Why?**

**-Besieged Infection**


	13. Suspicion

**Theme Thirteen: Suspicion  
**

**A drabble by Besieged Infection**

**Standard Disclaimer Applies**

New members were not a common occurrence in the Organization at that point. After all, higher Nobodies are not easy for form. Zexion took this into account when he greeted the new member, IX. He approached him with suspicion as the lazy attitude had to be part of the Nobody's façade. After a day with IX it seemed as if he would never crack that shell the taller un-being placed around himself, and after a week his suspicion began to wear on him. After a month, Zexion gave up.

He would wait for Demyx to show him on his own.

**End Notes: Reviews are nice.**

**-Besieged Infection**


	14. Cold

**Theme Fourteen: Cold**

**A drabble by Besieged Infection**

**Standard Disclaimer Applies**

Ice cream was cold, and Axel didn't like that- but Roxas did. They got it every day at Axel's insistence. Roxas didn't know he liked it, which was why Axel insisted they do so. As Nobodies, they had to do something Somebodies did just to stay sane. With so many memories rushing about ones' head things began to blur together in a mass of nothing. Make new memories was the only way to make sense of what reality was and wasn't any more.

Ice cream was cold, and Axel didn't like that. Cold brought memories, blurring the lines of reality…

**End Notes: Review?**

**-Besieged Infection**


	15. Book

**Theme Fifteen: Book**

**A drabble by Besieged Infection**

**Standard Disclaimer Applies**

Sora showed me a book, once, and that book held a world.

"_Pooh- this is Riku, that friend I was looking for."_

He knew everyone in that world, introducing me to them one by one until I did, too.

"_Riku, this is Piglet! He- don't be shy, Piglet! This is that friend I was looking for."_

Every time he introduced me he would say that I was the friend he had been looking for.

"_Tigger, this is Riku_._"_

Sora showed me a book, once, and that book held a world where everyone is a better friend to him than I am.

**End Notes: Thirty-five to go.**

**-Besieged Infection**


	16. Victim

**Theme Sixteen: Victim**

**A drabble by Besieged Infection**

**Standard Disclaimer Applies**

Zexion had been a victim of bad circumstances, Demyx knew. Castle Oblivion had been, unbeknownst to them all, a suicide assignment. Demyx didn't know what to think about this, what he would feel as a Somebody to know that someone he didn't really know had died.

Did Somebodies feel something when people died? What if the person was close to them? What is the two were enemies? Family members? Would it hurt?

Looking at the world, Demyx found death all too common, and if Zexion hadn't been a victim of bad circumstances they could have been part of that sorrow.

**End Notes: Thirty-four left.**

**-Besieged Infection**


	17. Power

**Theme Seventeen: Power**

**A drabble by Besieged Infection**

**Standard Disclaimer Applies**

There's something humbling about the sight of your best friend's back as they walk away from you forever. The effect isn't immediate, of course. First one blames others.

Axel blamed Xion, then Riku, then the Superior. He figured if they weren't around Roxas would still be by his side.

Them he blamed himself.

In the end, he didn't have the power he needed to keep Roxas by his side. With what the blonde was dealing with there was no other was around his choice. It was Axel that had options, not Roxas.

But he didn't have the power to leave.

**End Notes: Did you like it?**

**-Besieged Infection**


	18. Redeem

**Theme Eighteen: Redeem**

**A drabble by Besieged Infection**

**Standard Disclaimer Applies**

When their world disappeared the time for competition was over. At that point they should have started to work together to rescue Kairi, but Riku didn't want that. Though Sora extended a hand of companionship at the beginning and end of every battle Riku was set on winning the competition that should have long since ceased. By the time Riku learned of his selfishness it was almost too late. He had no more chances.

And then Sora needed help.

This time is was Riku who extended a hand of companionship, if only in hope to redeem himself in Sora's eyes.

**End Notes: Hope you liked it.**

**-Besieged Infection**


	19. Bleak

**Theme Nineteen: Bleak**

**A drabble by Besieged Infection**

**Standard Disclaimer Applies**

The World That Never Was leaned a bit on the bleak side. Tall, ominous buildings took up every inch of sight, neon lights let a constant non-existent glow wash across the pavement in a pitch-black illumination, and the lonely pitter-patter of the rain was only joined by the sound of non-existent beings taking heavy steps through their darkened street that also did not truly exist.

Zexion didn't like this world. After missions, Demyx would usually ask where the people were, and VI would normally answer that their hearts had already been consumed by heartless.

It was truly a bleak world.

**End Notes: Review?**

**-Besieged Infection**


	20. Innocence

**Theme Twenty: Innocence**

**A drabble by Besieged Infection**

**Standard Disclaimer Applies**

In Castle Oblivion, Axel remembered how Sora as so desperate to clear Alice's name. She was nothing to him, after all, and it shouldn't have mattered whether they lopped the girl's head off or not. It didn't have anything to do with him, and for all _he_ knew she really _had_ stolen the Queen's memory. There was a driving force within Sora to prove that everyone he was friends with was innocent, pure, and good in every sense of the word. He was too innocent. When that carried over to Roxas, Axel wanted to believe that outlook was right.

**End Notes: Didn't really like this one…**

**-Besieged Infection**


	21. Humane

**Theme Twenty-One: Humane**

**A drabble by Besieged Infection**

**Standard Disclaimer Applies**

Sora often wondered whether what he was doing was right, killing off the Nobodies. Sometimes he wondered if they felt physical pain, because they couldn't flinch, unlike Heartless. They had bodies and memories, unlike the shadows in one's hear made real. He was the Keyblade master and thus he should be eliminating the darkness attacking the worlds, yet here he was taking out individuals that just wanted to exist.

He knew that Riku would just tell him not to think about it- the Organization just wanted to use him, after all- saying that the humane alternative wasn't an option, then.

**End Notes: Sorry it's late, guys, but check out these role-playing sites if you have some free time. I'll be active on them, soon.  
**

www. watchoveryou. proboards. com / index. cgi?  
x- friendorfoe- x. proboards .com /  
x- verandering- x. proboards .com / index. cgi?

**-Besieged Infection**


	22. Anger

**Theme Twenty-Two: Anger**

**A drabble by Besieged Infection**

**Standard Disclaimer Applies**

Why did Somebodies get angry? Demyx didn't know. It was a waste of time and energy, really, and just wasn't productive, as Zexion would say. Anger did not bring about results or conclusions, yet Somebodies got angry over the smallest things. Whenever he'd talk to Zexion about how Somebodies would blow up at him during his recon missions the smaller Nobody would listen intently, taking notes on whatever Demyx said that he found fascinating. After Zexion left for Castle Oblivion Demyx had no outlet for his stories. Then he decided he didn't want a heart if it came with anger.

**End Notes: Twenty-eight to go.**

**-Besieged Infection**


	23. Team

**Theme Twenty-Three: Team**

**A drabble by Besieged Infection**

**Standard Disclaimer Applies**

Fighting as a team was a new experience for Axel. After years of solo missions he was paired with Roxas, and he hated to admit he was as new to the whole situation as XIII was. At first it was a hassle making sure he didn't kill the boy on accident, then it almost became natural, watching his back. Occasionally, on solo missions, he'd turn around and call for Roxas to RTC with him, only to find himself alone.

After that, fighting as a team was easy- it was his solo missions, his time without Roxas, that were a challenge.

Fighting as a team was almost… fun.

**End Notes: Sorry it's late. I wasn't home at all yesterday or last night.  
**

**Besieged Infection**


	24. Terror

**Theme Twenty-Four: Terror**

**A drabble by Besieged Infection**

**Standard Disclaimer Applies**

My first trip into Darkness was a confident one, consisting of a calm acceptance of the shadows working themselves around me. I knew my heart was strong enough to master the Darkness, to wield it between my fingers like those toy swords on the islands.

My first trip _through_ Darkness was utter terror. The only thing to remind me I was alive was the feel of Kairi in my arms. It was then that I began to see Sora's point, and after that trip I wanted nothing more than to be at his side, never to face that terror again.

**End Notes: Like it? Hate it?**

**Besieged Infection**


	25. Natural

**Theme Twenty-Five: Natural**

**A drabble by Besieged Infection**

**Standard Disclaimer Applies**

Quirks in a Nobody's façade do not come naturally. They come after practice, observation, and reflection. Zexion took care of his sarcastic line of speech everywhere he went as to make it habit. A façade must never be dropped, even among one's "companions", after all. VI was shocked to find that Demyx shared this opinion, refusing to drop his happy-go-lucky attitude even when alone. Peering in on the Nocturne's practices brought only the sight of a singing, playing, happy blond. Zexion secretly desired his façade to be _half_ as perfect, because Demyx made it so flawless it was nearly natural.

**End Notes: I like this one.**

**Besieged Infection**


	26. Adorable

**Theme Twenty-Six: Adorable**

**A drabble by Besieged Infection**

**Standard Disclaimer Applies**

There were some things Axel thought he'd never understand. The word "adorable" was one of them.

When on missions, girls would point to Roxas and call him the "A" word, as Axel liked to call it. They thought the two Nobodies couldn't hear them, but they were wrong, and Axel just didn't get it. Roxas was more "punk" than "cute", judging by appearances, after all. Not only did he wear a floor-length leather trench coat, but his blonde hair was all spiked in the same direction.

Though he did have a round face and big eyes…

Axel didn't get it.

**End Notes: This one took some coaxing…**

**Besieged Infection**


	27. Disregard

**Theme Twenty-Seven: Disregard**

**A drabble by Besieged Infection**

**Standard Disclaimer Applies**

He had seen the signs, but ignored them. They didn't matter to Sora. Riku was his friend. It didn't matter that he was getting stuck-up, fighting him for titles, Kairi, and anything else that could be found over. Instead, the brunette ignored the blaring warnings that, given the chance, Riku would turn on him. Even after it happened, Sora ignored the Darkness so obviously taking control of his friend.

Big mistake.

The Darkness festered, and before long Sora found himself losing Riku for good, locked behind the doors of Kingdom Hearts.

His disregard had led a friend to his demise.

**End Notes: Sorry it's late- no computer access at home right now.**

**Besieged Infection**


	28. Blood

**Theme Twenty-Eight: Blood**

**A drabble by Besieged Infection**

**Standard Disclaimer Applies**

Demyx looked down at his hand, tracing the open wound nearly three inches long along the line of his palm with his eyes. It didn't bleed- didn't so much as _hint_ at blood. The blond knew that Nobodies didn't have hearts, but that had never translated into "no blood." Instead, the wound was just _there-_ an opening in his skin. It was there but it wasn't- just like them.

Zexion had always been the one to heal his injuries after battle. Now that he was gone the job fell to Demyx.

Demyx stared at the wound that almost existed.

**End Notes: I like the end to this one.**

**Besieged Infection**


	29. Toys

**Theme Twenty-Nine: Toys**

**A drabble by Besieged Infection**

**Standard Disclaimer Applies**

There were swords on the beach: wooden, light, forgotten by their owners. Roxas would stare at these for a bit every time he went there, just staring. Maybe, one day, their owners would come back and fight with them again.

Axel came with him, once.

"Ever think of checking for a name?" the redhead asked before picking up one of the swords. "Riku… huh… Looks like someone came back and took care of it, lately." He moved onto the next sword, then, which fell apart in his hands. "Illegible, but toys don't really matter," he mumbled.

Toys?

What were "toys"?

**End Notes: You have NO idea how hard it was to keep this clean.**

**-Besieged Infection**


	30. Dirty

**Theme Thirty: Dirty**

**A drabble by Besieged Infection**

**Standard Disclaimer Applies**

There were many emotions that colored Riku's soul besides the portion that was once engulfed by Darkness. Anger, regret, sorrow, fear… but of all of those emotions, the one shining the brightest was jealousy. It gnawed at his insides, feeding upon his insecurities, thriving on the shadows formed from basking in Sora's light. Even after the journey Riku was jealous of Sora- jealous of his light, his power, his purity. Eventually, he started feeling dirty. Looking at Kairi, he was jealous. She could live within Sora's light and thrive. She was made of light.

And jealousy made Riku feel dirty.

**End Notes: Once again, almost **_**impossible**_** to keep clean.**

**Besieged Infection**


	31. Cuddle

**Theme Thirty-One: Cuddle**

**A drabble by Besieged Infection**

**Standard Disclaimer Applies**

"Hey, Zexion?"

"Yes, number IX?"

"Why do Somebodies cuddle?"

The room was silent besides their idle conversation, paused in the midst of what seemed to be yet another of Demyx's useless questions. After a few minutes, Zexion supplied a small, "They find it pleasant," as a suggestion.

Silence followed, once more, as Demyx thought the reply over. "That's it?"

"You were expecting more?"

"Well…" Demyx paused. "Yeah, I was."

"I apologize if this disappoints you, but that seems to be all there is to it."

Silence reigned for the next minute.

"Hey, Zexion?"

"Yes, number IX?"

"Why do Somebodies kiss?"

**End Notes: Couldn't resist!**

**Besieged Infection**


	32. Skin

**Theme Thirty-Two: Skin**

**A drabble by Besieged Infection**

**Standard Disclaimer Applies**

Once inducted into the Organization one is expected to treat their cloak as they would a second skin. If it becomes damaged it must be repaired as soon as possible. Should it be lost it must be retrieved. When dirty, cleaned. When in company, worn.

Axel recited these rules to the new member, Roxas. He would be number XIII. When the Nobody stepped from the curtain his cloak was far too large. With a sigh, Axel snapped his fingers, prompting the Darkness inside the cloak to mesh until it fit the boy.

"It's who you are, now. Got it memorized?"

**End Notes: Do they have to imply so **_**much**_**? (The titles.)**

**Besieged Infection**


	33. Sick

**Theme Thirty-Three: Sick**

**A drabble by Besieged Infection**

**Standard Disclaimer Applies**

Riku had never seen such a thing, before. With every attack Sora grew weaker, with every item used he flinched, and every time he'd guard he would cry out in pain. It wasn't physical, though. Was it that "poison" the woman in town, Lulu, had told them about?

So Sora was sick.

Striking down a wolf, Riku beat off a few monsters as he made his way over to Sora. The boy was going pale, then, and beads of sweat dotted his brow. Tossing an antidote towards the boy, he turned to face the fiends.

They faced the remaining seventeen.

**End Notes: **_**Finally- a non-sensual theme!**_** Anyone catch the pun at the end?**

**Besieged Infection**


	34. Dare

**Theme Thirty-Four: Dare**

**A drabble by Besieged Infection**

**Standard Disclaimer Applies**

Demyx would watch as Zexion cast spell after spell at the Heartless on their recon missions. Illusion, fire, ice- he wasted nothing and only used the bare minimum. It took only a single spell to vanquish a Heartless, though it was sure to reappear somewhere else at one point or another. Eventually, Zexion would turn to Demyx with a false expression of disappointment, though the blond would ignore it. He wasn't the type to fight, as he didn't assume himself greater than his enemy. Running was his specialty, and he would never move to attack first.

He wouldn't dare.

**End notes: This one was a little difficult.**

**Besieged Infection**


	35. Worth

**Theme Thirty-Five: Worth**

**A drabble by Besieged Infection**

**Standard Disclaimer Applies**

Friendship.

It was an unusual concept, as a Nobody. It was strange that, as a Nobody, Axel held Roxas as a closer friend that he'd held Isa as Lea. As a Somebody he'd been good friends with Saïx, but things with Roxas were different. The emotion it brought to mind was different than the emotion he'd held for Isa back then. Things were backwards, and with the problems between Saïx and him Axel began to wonder if he was worth the trouble people went through to be friends with him. He began to wonder if he was worthy of Roxas.

**End notes: This one's a bit Emo, don't you think?**

**Besieged Infection**


	36. Aggression

**Theme Thirty-Six: Aggression**

**A drabble by Besieged Infection**

**Standard Disclaimer Applies**

Growing up brought an aggression from Sora that Riku never knew could exist. He knew the boy could be competitive, but this was an entirely new side that he didn't know he liked in the brunette. Sora was so sure they were good and the Nobodies were evil that he'd threaten them, refuse to listen to what they say, and even kill them without a second thought. Looking hard at the non-beings, though, Riku couldn't find any evil- only people who want to feel.

This new aggression didn't suit Sora, in Riku's opinion. No- where was his old friend?

**End notes: Another Emo one…**

Besieged Infection


	37. Visible

**Theme Thirty-Seven: Visible**

**A drabble by Besieged Infection**

**Standard Disclaimer Applies**

Never show your back to the enemy- this counted double for ones allies, Zexion found. He hadn't expected Axel to turn on him like that, messing with the replica's head, telling him things. In the end, Zexion's plan had backfired on him, leaving him in limbo with extra time to think. He'd wake up soon enough- he had to. Even without a heart the darkness would drive him insane within the week.

But he deserved it, in a way. He'd trusted his allies too much. Thinking, Zexion came to the conclusion the only person to trust was Demyx.

Harmless Demyx.

**End notes: I have no idea what my train of thought was on this one.**

Besieged Infection


	38. Promise

**Theme Thirty-Eight: Promise**

**A drabble by Besieged Infection**

**Standard Disclaimer Applies**

**...**

He'd always be there to bring them back- Roxas and Xion. Axel knew it was up to him because no one else would be willing to do it. When he'd said those words to Xion he'd made a promise he knew he had to keep.

Then Xion got away, and Roxas was all he had left.

Then Roxas left.

Axel didn't want to destroy his only friend; the one who made him feel the heart he'd lost. He'd made a promise that day in front of the mansion that he'd _always_ bring them back. That he'd always be the one to look after them.

But he was already too late.

**...**

**End notes: Yes- Axel is going all "Emo" again in this one.**

**Besieged Infection**


	39. Taste

**Theme Thirty-Nine: Taste**

**A drabble by Besieged Infection**

**Standard Disclaimer Applies**

Paopu fruit were said to bind two people's destinies together, or so went the legend. Despite growing up with the story being commonplace, Sora couldn't bring himself to believe that a fruit had such a power. Sometimes, though, he'd wonder. What kind of 'bind' did the paopu do to your destiny? Did it just connect you together? Was there a limit to how many people you could share one with?

Turning a fruit about his fingers, Sora considered who he'd share it with; Riku or Kairi? Did it taste different with different people?

He decided to risk it with Riku.

**End notes: Meow, meow, meow, meow…**

Besieged Infection


	40. Ride

**Theme Forty: Ride**

**A drabble by Besieged Infection**

**HAPPY ZEMYX DAY!**

**Standard Disclaimer Applies**

**...**

On some worlds there were places called "Amusement Parks" where you went, oddly enough, to be amused. Zexion didn't get it. There were rides that made you nauseous, food loaded with things that clogged your arteries, and children crying that they wanted to go on the big kid ride, or to get that, or that they weren't getting their way. If Zexion had a heart he'd want to get _out _of there.

Demyx, at least, was having a good time. Teacups, booths- he saw it all.

"Ride with me?" he asked once. It was a Ferris wheel.

Zexion allowed himself one ride.

**...**

**End notes: I'm smiling right now.**

**HAPPY ZEMYX DAY!**

**Besieged Infection**


	41. Paranoia

**Theme Forty-One: Paranoia**

**A drabble by Besieged Infection**

**Standard Disclaimer Applies**

It 'felt' as if someone were following Roxas. Silent, careful, watching him go rather than stopping him. Something was wrong. He wasn't on a mission, otherwise he would have been portalled there by Saïx, so they had plenty of reason to stop him. They _should_ stop him, but they _weren't_. Instead they had sent someone to follow him. Who was it? Demyx? Too loud? Xigbar? Possible, but he was a sniper and would have taken Roxas down long ago. Xemnas? He didn't do dirty work.

Axel?

The thought nearly saddened him.

Perhaps he was just paranoid… he almost hoped he was.

**End notes: Reviews are nice.**

**Besieged Infection**


	42. Flower

**Theme Forty-Two: Flower**

**A drabble by Besieged Infection**

**Standard Disclaimer Applies**

Only moss grew in the secret place, with the occastional vine. Sunlight didn't filter into the cave well enough for anything else to grow, and thus Riku was surprised to find a flower growing behind a rock, one day. He showed Sora, who wanted to move it into the light. Then the flower began to wild. Moving it back, it began to thrive.

"It's kinda like you," Sora noted one day, feeding the plant some water.

"How?" Riku asked.

"I prefers darkness to light." They were silent, then, observing the small black and yellow bloom.

It really was like Riku.

**End notes: Couldn't resist coloring the flower.**

**Besieged Infection**


	43. Security

**Theme Forty-Three: Security**

**A drabble by Besieged Infection**

**Standard Disclaimer Applies**

Traveling through dark corridors as a Nobody had a sense of security that was absent for every other being. The dusks obeyed them, Heartless didn't target them, and Somebodies couldn't get to them. As the heart was the only thing one could lose in such a place it was the Nobodies that were safest. Because of this, Demyx was comfortable with the area in between. Even lingered in the corridor between. Only Zexion cared when he did that, saying if the corridor closed they would be trapped until someone else came along, which wasn't the safest, or smartest, thing to do.

Demyx knew that wasn't true, but Zexion always went ahead.

**End notes: Did you like it?**

**Besieged Infection**


	44. Denial

**Theme Forty-Four: Denial**

**A drabble by Besieged Infection**

**Standard Disclaimer Applies**

It was a fact that Axel didn't have a heart- a fact that he accepted without much fanfare. He had also accepted the fact that he, as a Nobody, could not feel. It wasn't as if he was dying- he'd already 'died' anyways, so it wouldn't matter.

After Axel met Roxas, he began to think he could feel with the right people; that maybe the rules could be bent a little for some people sometimes.

Around Roxas, feelings were more than just acting out an old memory- they were almost _real_.

Axel called it 'feeling'. Everyone else called it 'denial'.

**End notes: Kinda fits, no?**

**Besieged Infection**


	45. Rush

**Theme Forty-Five: Rush**

**A drabble by Besieged Infection**

**Standard Disclaimer Applies**

**...**

Hollow Bastion was always moving- rushing in every direction to take out Heartless and rebuild. However, no matter how fast they moved there was always another Heartless, more crumbling towers, and one more secret to uncover in their midst. There were never enough recruits, causing Riku and Sora to spend large periods of time away from home helping the Restoration Committee. But, when they could, the two would sit in complete silence atop the trunk of their special paopu tree, where he havoc of Hollow Bastion couldn't touch them. They preferred Destiny Islands because the word "rush" didn't exist.

Only "peace".

**...**

**End notes: I'm smiling right now.**

**Besieged Infection**


	46. Energy

**Theme Forty-Six: Energy**

**A drabble by Besieged Infection**

**Standard Disclaimer Applies**

**...**

Nobodies were beings made up of energy. They didn't eat, didn't drink, didn't feel, and didn't _truly_ exist. In fact, the bodies they inhabited didn't even grow. Instead, Nothingness filled in what light and dark couldn't, which was everything, causing it to brim with power.

Demyx would always argue on this point with Zexion, declaring that even though they didn't have hearts, didn't eat, didn't grow, and were made up of energy they still existed. They were made up of the bodies that used to be Somebodies, not just energy. They could touch, taste, hear, smell, and see.

Zexion disagreed.

**...**

**End notes: "I think, therefore I exist."**

**Besieged Infection**


	47. Jealousy

**Theme Forty-Seven: Jealousy**

**A drabble by Besieged Infection**

**Standard Disclaimer Applies**

**...**

Roxas made Axel feel like he had a heart, and Axel liked to think he made the blond feel that same. Things had been great in those few days before Xion came along- then things got complicated. Instead of that warm bubble in his chest that came whenever he saw Roxas, there would be an icky sensation in the back of his throat every time he saw Xion and Roxas together.

_Jealousy_, his brain would whisper. _You want Roxas to yourself._

From that point on, jealousy was Axel's reminder that not all feelings were pleasant- in fact, most weren't.

**...**

**End notes: Jealousy, anger, fear, etc.**

**Besieged Infection**


	48. Ordinary

**Theme Forty-Eight: Ordinary**

**A drabble by Besieged Infection**

**Standard Disclaimer Applies**

**...**

Life on Destiny Islands was, if possible, even more normal than it was before Sora had been chosen by the Keyblade. There were no more questions- no more adventures or secrets. They had gone off and seen everything. Seen every world, every person, and every culture. There was nothing more for them in the worlds to discover. To Riku this was almost pure agony. His mind screamed for adventure, mystery, and a chance to prove himself. Even Sora, his wonderful Sora, could not defeat the mind-numbering level of ordinary that choked the excitement from their world.

Ordinary just wasn't extraordinary.

**...**

**End notes: Thrill seekers, the both of them.**

**Besieged Infection**


	49. Voice

**Theme Forty-Nine: Voice**

**A drabble by Besieged Infection**

**Standard Disclaimer Applies**

…

Zexion would always remember that mission to Atlantica where he first saw Demyx. A blond Somebody had been singing in a forgotten cove, drawing Heartless from every corner of his fishbowl of a world to his very presence. His voice had filled Zexion with _feeling_ he didn't think were his, and even the Heartless were tame. Then, the singing stopped.

The Heartless attacked.

Demyx had been torn to pieces, brutally ripped apart.

Zexion remembered searching the world for the blond's reformation, with the small inkling that the boy's will was strong enough that maybe he could be the Organization's IX.

It was.

…

**End Notes: I actually wanted this idea to be a multi-chapter, but I just don't have the time. Whoever wants to pick it up should PM me and then I can tell you the general plot.**

**-Besieged Infection**


	50. Best

**Theme Fifty: Best**

**A drabble by Besieged Infection**

**Standard Disclaimer Applies**

…

I always wanted what was best for Roxas, in all honesty. I wanted him safe, 'happy', and where he belonged. With Sora he'd be trapped, and I didn't think he'd like that, and as his best friend I took it upon myself to guide him in the right direction as best I could without making any decisions for him. Not long after this I lost my grasp on what I was doing. I was a puppeteer behind the strings, but he was no puppet- he was my friend, and my guidance wasn't meant for him.

I was just his best friend.

…

**End Notes: It's finally over! I'd like to take this time to thank all those who have reviewed and do a little happy-dance while I'm at it. Thank you all for joining me on this fifty day long journey of attempting to find my own style. I think I found it, and it will be for your viewing pleasure when I post ":: Return ::", the long-awaited rewrite of my most popular story. (Haha- self-plug.) It will be up on the 25****th****!**

**I dedicate this chapter to Burning-x-Innocence who, according to livejournal, had their birthday yesterday. Happy belated birthday, Burning!**

**-Besieged Infection**


End file.
